Tendo's Adventure
Tendo's Adventure (天童の冒険 Tendō no bōken) is a series of platforming Sploder games, created by Mangamixer. The game incorporates elements from many of the most popular video games from Nintendo (and others) of the time. The first game is currently in progress. Plot The series follows Tendo, along with his friends and his allies helping Gamfield to protect from the threat of the video games' villians, after the seal that locked up Anti City was accidentally opened. Tendo also must deal with other Nintendo heroes (and other non-Nintendo characters) to help along his voyage. With the help of the video game heroes, Tendo vows to stop Starko, Mr. Bowser and their evil companions from taking over Gamfield. Characters 'Main charcters' *'Tendo Nin -' A 16-years old teenage boy and The main protagonist of the series. His parents were killed during Starko's war, Tendo is also an orphan that just found out that it's his destiny to defeat the games villians and send Starko back to Anti City permanently. He feels lonely because he misses his parents very badly. He's guilt-ridden because he unleashed the gate of Anti City by accident. However, the president and his friends tell Tendo to get over his guilt and protect Gamfield from evil. Similar to Mario, He can incorporate with some power-ups, like the Projectile fires, some Power Up Suits and the Mega Mushrooms. He also can gain abilities by doing a "Konami Code" moves. His favourtie games are the Super Mario games. His name is a pun of a Japanese video game company, Nintendo. *'Marine Mini - '''Tendo's best friend and daughter of Captain Manga. She's a bit of a tomboy and she is the brains of the team and she'll do anything to help her best friends, Tendo and Dex. Her favourite games are the Pokemon game series. *'Dex Polar -''' A big musclar boy and Tendo's best friend. He and Tendo share the same crazy personality and dorm. Dex loves to blow things up and he's interested in the history of video games. His favourite games are the Legend of Zelda series *'Uncle Pol -' Tendo's uncle and a mechanic. He works as a plumbers at Mario and Luigi's Plumbing and helps Tendo and his friends with his crazy inventions occasionally. He knows the Game of Life. His favourite game is a NES R.O.B game, Gyromite. *'T. Yoshi -' Tendo's pet dinosaur., T. Yoshi is more bigger than Yoshi from the Mario series and his favourite food is nachos and dog foods. 'Secondary characters' *'Captain Manga -' Father of Marine Mini and the former leader of the Game Reapers. He is an American-Japanese wrestler, who is a gruff, tough man dedicated to some bad guys. Captain Manga generally involves fighting bad guys from other planets and saving people (or other weird characters) from Earth to other planets. He is a parody to Ryu (from Street Fighter) and Sie Kensou (from King of Fighters). *'Bill and Phil -' Bill and Phil are two best friends, who they are the biggest fan of Nintendo. Bill and Phil are also known as The Weird World Detectives, who they discovered the wired characters and other weird planets. Bill and Phil are classmates of Tendo Nin. 'Villians' *'Starko McSkullBone -' The main antagonist of the series and Tendo's arch-enemy. He is a cocky, selfish villain, who is annyoned by all rackless teenager (especially Tendo). His goal is to destroy all popular video game heroes and shuting down its video game businesses. He is the president of an evil video game corporation, Titus. *'Mr. Bowser -' An doppleganger of Mario's villain Bowser, who wears a tuxedo suit. He is the owner of an evil corporation, Titus. *'Bubsy Bobcat' - Starko's evil master. He is the worst video game character thinking that he was better than Mario and Sonic. After the death of his last game, Bubsy 3D, Bubsy was dead awaken by a Glicth Satan and his plan is to destory all popular vidoe game heroes (especially Mario and Sonic). Gameplay Tendo's Adventure focused on 2D platforming, which the game incorporates many elements from popular video games franchise from Nintendo (and others such as Playstation and Xbox). The player is able to run, jump and shoot projectiles at enemies they encounter. There are many Puffies (from the Tigzon series) in some stages, which they were locked up in some cages. The player must free them by touching the cages. Similar to the Mario series, the player can incorporate with some power-ups, like the Projectile fires, some Power Up Suits and the Mega Mushrooms. Also, the player can gain abilities by doing a "Konami Code" moves. The game will be made with Sploder Puzzle Maker. Gallery Tendo character concept.jpg|Tendo character concept art Category:Sploder games